1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water fountain which creates an illusion of a faucet floating in mid-air with a stream of water flowing from the faucet into a water container. Optionally, the illusion is further enhanced by the presence of a statuette of a bird hovering at this stream of flowing water and sipping from it.
2. Background Discussion
Water fountains are common, and usually employ pumps to pump water, typically through holes in statues, for example, from the mouth of a fish or other animal. These fountains can be very expensive and beyond the financial resources of an average household. It would be very desirable to provide an affordable fountain that has some or all of its components in a kit which enable the user to easily assemble these components into the fountain. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a fountain with a unique optical or visual effect and that is rugged, attractive, distinctive, and would be suitable for indoor or outdoor use.